sixfeetunderfandomcom-20200214-history
An Open Book
"An Open Book" is the fifth episode of the first season of Six Feet Under. It was written by Alan Ball, directed by Kathy Bates and first aired on July 1, 2001. Synopsis Ruth is stunned by the visitors at a porn star's wake; Nate has a strange first meeting with Brenda's brother Billy; and Keith takes issue with David's desire to replace his father as deacon at the family church. Story David is trying to fill the void his father left in more than the business. He wants to become deacon at the family church, but Keith is having a problem with it. Ruth has a difficult time with a group of mourners for a porn star. But she and Claire try to have more bonding time and visit their cousins. Nate has dinner with Brenda's parents, psychiatrists Bernard and Margaret, without Brenda. He also meets her brother Billy in an unorthodox manner. Cast Main Cast * Peter Krause as Nate Fisher * Michael C. Hall as David Fisher * Frances Conroy as Ruth Fisher * Lauren Ambrose as Claire Fisher * Freddy Rodriguez as Federico Diaz * Mathew St. Patrick as Keith Charles * Jeremy Sisto as Billy Chenowith * Rachel Griffiths as Brenda Chenowith Guest Starring *Joanna Cassidy as Margaret Chenowith *Robert Foxworth as Bernard Chenowith *Veronica Hart as Jean Louise McArthur Also Guest Starring *Sandra Oh as Porn Starlet *Tim Maculan as Father Jack *Cristine Rose as Hannah *Jordan Ladd as Ginnie Co-Starring *Dina Waters as Tracy Montrose Blair *David Norona as Guidance Counselor *Joyce Greenleaf as Mrs. Murdoch *Terence Knox as Larry Wadd *Jessica Stone as Young Brenda *Timothy Lynn Green as Man In Choir Obituary Jean Louise McArthur - ''"Viveca St. John"'' September 9, 1957 - February 17th, 2001 Former Adult Film Star Dies Jean Louise McArthur, who appeared in more than 80 films under the name of Viveca St. John, was found dead in her Orange County apartment earlier this week from what appears to be an accidental electrocution. She was 43. McArthur grew up in Augusta, Ga., but always had dreams of making it big in Hollywood. At the age of 15, she quit school and moved to Los Angeles where she was eventually discovered while working as a cocktail waitress at a local strip club. In recent years the adult film star tried to make the difficult transition to more mainstream movie roles, often appearing in bit parts as an ex-prostitute or former stripper. "You tend to get pigeon-holed as an actress, once you've done porn," the star once said. She later had minor success on the small screen, guest starring on the television series "Boy Meets World" and on the short-lived "Models, Inc." "She was one in a million. The most dedicated and professional gal I ever worked with,"said Ross Michaels who produced many of her early films. "The porn industry has been dealt a severe blow,"said Larry Wadd, another colleague, who appeared in several films with the actress, including the infamous cult classic "The Snake Charmer." McArthur is survived by her parents, Mary and Edward McArthur and her beloved cat, Tito. No funeral arrangements were announced. Music Gallery Image:Ep05_1.jpg Image:Ep05_2.jpg Image:Ep05_3.jpg Image:Ep05_4.jpg Image:Ep05_5.jpg Category:Episodes 05 An Open Book